


Opus 17 by outsideth3box/Loophole by melagan: sgareversebang

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box





	Opus 17 by outsideth3box/Loophole by melagan: sgareversebang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674509) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/outsideth3box/4901866/50309/50309_original.jpg)

  
Title of art:Opus 17  
Medium:digital art  
Artist: outsideth3box  
Characters and Pairing: M/M : John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Link to story post:[Loophole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6674509)  


By Melagan


End file.
